How to Be Thankful for Small Favors
by Emachinescat
Summary: Kilgharrah and Furious have a chat, and decide that while most humans aren't worth the effort, there are a couple of them that make all the difference to a tired old reptile's heart. HTTYD bookverse! Very mild crack with some feels added in for good measure.


How to Be Thankful for Small Favors by Emachinescat

A Merlin and How to Train Your Dragon Crossover Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY: Kilgharrah and Furious have a chat, and decide that while most humans aren't worth the effort, there are a couple of them that make all the difference to a tired old reptile's heart. HTTYD bookverse!

* * *

 **A/N: So this started out as another drabble for my "Camelot Has the Hiccups" series... and then it got away from me. Before I knew it, I was encroaching upon 700 words and decided this had to be posted on its own. There will be spoilers for both _Merlin_ and the _How to Train Your Dragon_ book series. There will also be a spoiler for the HTTYD books in this author's note.**

 **And here it is: I _know_ that Furious goes back into the sea at the end of book 12, and that he doesn't go back with Hiccup and that we don't get to know his fate for sure... BUT I'm taking some creative license here and saying that for the purpose of the story, he devotes himself to Hiccup III much like he did to Hiccup II... so I guess you can officially call this AU, for both fandoms, since we all know how _Merlin_ season five ended... Grrr.**

 **Also, I hint at "another story for another day" near the end of the story... and I fully intend to write that other story for another day, so stay tuned! Please read and review! :)**

* * *

 **How to Be Thankful for Small Favors**

"Do you ever tire of humans?" the enormous Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus questioned, eyes alight with curiosity, but, surprisingly, not malice.

"They _are_ rather tiresome sometimes, aren't they, Furious?" Kilgharrah brooded. "Even though they are so much smaller than us, they think they can put us in chains. Imagine the audacity! _Us_! In _chains_!" He scoffed.

"But," said the Dragon Furious tentatively, "they _did_ put us in chains."

"That," Kilgharrah sniffed, "is not the point." He heaved a great sigh. "Still, they aren't all bad, are they? As embarrassing as it is, the only way I was able to get free from my prison was a young, gullible, optimistic human."

"What a coincidence!" the Dragon Furious gasped, cave-sized maw gaping open in astonishment. "As was I, my fellow green-blood."

"A very naïve human, that Merlin is," the Great Dragon mused. "And a tiny thing, too – I could have used him—" he chortled, blowing smoke rings with every great puff of laughter, "—as a toothpick!"

"Oh, yes, my Hiccup is a wee thing too," said Furious fondly. "All freckled and red-haired and believing that good will always triumph over evil…"

"What amazes me," responded Kilgharrah, "is that even after I lashed out after being set free, attacking the boy's home and friends, he still forgave me. Isn't that something, Furious?"

"Indeed," agreed the sea dragon. "You know, Kilgharrah, when Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III freed me from the Berserk Tribe, I worked the rest of dragon-kind into a frenzy, started the Dragon Rebellion. Perhaps you've heard of it?" he ask, sounding rather proud in spite of himself.

"Oh, yes, with the Red Rage and the chanting? Rather barbaric, really, though Furious, don't you think? – I prefer my revenge to be up-close and personal – I mean, of course, I _did_."

"Of course, yes. But the point remains," insisted Furious, "that Hiccup forgave _me_ , too."

There followed several minutes of thoughtful introspection.

"You know, I think I rather love humans, really," decided Kilgharrah. "Their blind faith and naivety really can be charming."

"As do I, my fellow green-blood. As do I."

A companionable silence descended upon them.

"But," Furious said suddenly, "not all humans are like Hiccup."

"Very few are like Merlin," Kilgharrah agreed readily. "Uther Pendragon was a blight upon this land."

"As was Alvin the Treacherous and his _ghastly_ mother, Excellinor," added Furious. He actually _shuddered_ at the mention of the repulsive witch, accidentally causing an earthquake that stretched out all the way to Camelot several meters away, where the King of Camelot and his Court Sorcerer were holding council with the King of the Wilderwest.

(All three young men felt the tremor, and Merlin and Hiccup looked at one another knowingly. Merlin remarked, "I think they're talking about us again," at which point Arthur got annoyed because he didn't know what the Viking king and the warlock were talking about, and didn't appreciate being left out. Arthur calmly threw an apple at Hiccup and the bowl the apple had been sitting in at Merlin. Merlin, who was used to these sorts of things, ducked just in time, but Hiccup was not so lucky. Toothless, either thinking Arthur was attacking his master or hoping that the Once and Future King had more food hidden on him, flew at Arthur in a tiny green rage, attaching himself rather comically to the king's face. Both Hiccup and Merlin got a splendid laugh out of the whole affair, but for some reason, Arthur wasn't amused. But that's another story for another time.)

"I think it is safe to say, Furious," amended Kilgharrah, thoughtfully, "that not _all_ humans are so tiresome, but others we could really do without."

"Agreed," decided Furious. "I suppose we must thank Thor for the little, naïve boys in this world."

"Yes, thank the Triple Goddess*," Kilgharrah sighed, "for _small_ favors."

* * *

*Incidentally, although Kilgharrah and Furious had many a long conversation about the evils of humanity, the redemptive quality of their respective humans, and the ghastly state of the world in general, they never once breached the subject of religion. Dragons aren't particularly religious by nature, being quite large enough to eat most anything, deity or not, that might stumble along their paths, but spending so many centuries attacking, being attacked by, befriending, but mostly attacking and being attacked by humans rubbed off on a reptile after a while, and the humans' odd little phrases and beliefs eventually were adapted by the dragons.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**

 **~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
